Kat
by Weasley-Gurl
Summary: Fred and George's years at Hogwarts before Harry and Ron as seen through a friend of theirs, an original character named Kat.
1. Witches and Wizards

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, 'cept Kat, who is based loosely (okay mabye a little more than loosely) on myself.The Mets are owned by someone, I don't know who though, so I don't own them or their name or anything and JK Rowling owns all the Harry Potter books and all the characters that go with 'em. (Even Fred and George *sob*)  
  
Rating: PG to be safe  
  
Summary: The Weasley twins meet a girl named Kat in their first year.  
  
  
  
Kat by ~:)~Weasley_Gurl~:)~  
  
Chapter 1:Witches and Wizards  
  
Eleven year old Kat Hammilton woke early Sunday morning, a sharp pain spreading through her wrist.She flexed her hand, keeping her eyes closed, and the pain worsened. She slowly opened the hand and turned her head to the right, opening her eyes to face it. There was an owl perched on her arm, its talons digging into her naturally pale skin. On its leg, a letter was tied.  
  
Kat, who was slightly unnerved at the fact that there was an owl in her room, jumped, sending the bird flying, its great grey wings flapping as it made its way to her desk. Her cat, Max, watched the strange creture intently as it ruffeled its feathers. She sat up, red hair flying in her face, and set Max, who had been sleeping on her stomach, on the floor. She then stood and walked to her desk, where the owl was still waiting.  
  
As it was only five in the morning, there wasn't much light to see by, and she tripped on a great many things on the way. When she finally reached the wooden desk, she turned on the small lamp on the corner of the desk and focused on the owl. It was grey with white flecks on its wings. Kat untied the letter, opened it, and read it.   
  
  
  
Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class,  
Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)  
  
Dear Miss Hammilton,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been acepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
"I've been accepted to Hogwarts school of what?" Kat exclaimed. "This has to be Peter's idea of a joke. But the owl..." She searched her memory, but couldn't think of anyone she knew who could get hold of an owl. She decided to play along.  
  
Kat pulled out a piece of paper from her desk and began to write. She looked at the supply list and was suprised to see dragon hide gloves on the list. Realizing she didn't know where to find any of the supplies on the list, or, for that matter, how to get to Hogwarts, she decided to state these problems in her letter. Once the letter was written, Kat tied it to the owl's leg, which promptly flew off, and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
Kat woke for the second time that day to the sound of Max scratching at the door. She let him out and looked at the clock, cursed under her breath, then pulled on a orange shorts and a New York Mets t-shirt and ran downstairs and out the door.  
  
She ran down the streets to the small field that she and her friends played on. Two years before, her father had taken a business trip to the United States and had brought homea recording of all the things he had done, including the baseball game he and a client had attended. Kat had instantly fallen in love with the sport, and had even started a neighborhood league, which consisted of two teams, made up of children with ages ranging from nine to nineteen. Her friends had reminded her time and again that her interest in American sports was a useless hobby, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.  
  
After the game, Kat ran home. Her team had won, no suprise there, and she had pitched eight of the nine innings.Kat fixed a ham and mustard sandwitch and a glass of orange juice and went up to her room to watch the television.When she walked through the door to her room, Kat jumped. On her bed was the owl from that morning. She had been so busy at the ball game, she had forgotten about the letter. She pulled a second letter off the bird's leg and read:  
  
  
  
Dear Miss Hammilton,   
  
I apologise for the misunderstanding. I did not realise that you were of Muggle birth. I have enclosed a map showing the way to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. When you get there, ask for Tom, he will show you what to do.  
  
On the first of September, go to King's Cross Station. The Hogwarts Express will be waiting at Platform nine and three-quarters. The train leaves at eleven o' clock.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
  
  
Kat stared at the letter. The map showed that the Leaky Cauldron was right next to a bookstore. Well, I do need a book, she thought.  
  
She went downstairs and found her mother watching television in the din. "Mum, can we go to the bookstore?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. Right after my show's over darling."  
  
"Oh, and I need a special book, so we'll need to go to London," Kat added.  
  
"Whatever you say,sweetie, just go play on your computer or something for an hour while I finish watching my show."  
  
  
  
Kat guided her mother through London, glancing at the map to make sure they were going the right way.The car prked in front of the bookstore and there, beside it, was a small, grungy looking pub with a sign above the door with the wods 'Leaky Cauldoron' printed on it.  
  
"Mum," Kat said, slowly,"I have something to tell you..."  
  
  
  
"This is just crazy. I don't even see a pub," her mother complained,"Either you're lying, or your brother is playing some sort of elaborite joke, or-" He words were cut short as Kat pulled her mother through the entrance of the pub and they found themselves face-to-face with a hag. Kat just smiled and walked up to the bar.  
  
"May I help you?" the bartender asked politely.  
  
"Yes," she said,"I'm looking for Tom."  
  
"That would be me," he said,"What would you be needin'?"  
  
"Well, I'm from Hogwar-"  
  
"Diagon Alley?" He said coming out from behind the counter and leading her and hr mother to a small courtyard in the back of the building. There was an old trashcan standing against a brick wall.  
  
"Okay," said Tom,"Two up, three across. That's the ticket!" He pulled out a ong stick and tapped the brick thee times. A hole appeared in the wall, then stretched to become a sort of entryway.  
  
"Firs' thing you'll need to do is exchange that mony for some wizard money. See that big white building over there?" Kat looked down the street and nodded. "That's Gringotts, the wizard bank. They'll change your money for you. Come get me if you need any help." Then he was gone, so they went to the bank.  
  
Once they had exchanged the money, Kat went off for supplies whike her mother went back to the Leaky Cauldron (the goblins had been a bit much for her.)  
  
"First stop," said Kat,"Where to find my wand? Umm.... there! Ollivanders." She walked in and was greeted by the owner.   
  
"Ah, a new customer!" he said excitedly,"What's your name?"  
  
"Kat Hammilton," she said.  
  
"Well, miss Hammilton, let's find you a wand. Wand arm out, please." Kat looked at him strangely for a second before he added "The arm you write with." and she threw out her right arm.  
  
"Alright, then Try this one." He handed her a long wand. "Elm, unicorn hair, whippy- No, that won't do." He handed her another one and said,"Twelve inches, birch, peonix- No, not that either. Ah, here's one: dragon heartstring, oak, nine and three-quarters inches. Supple. Go on, give it a wave." Kat waved the third wand and watched as blue sparks shot out the end of it and danced about the room. "Perfect!" Mr. Ollivander cried, taking the wand for her and wrapping it up,"I'm sure you'll find this wand quite satisfying, Miss Hammilton."  
  
Kat paid for the wand and left the store. It all seemed to click into place now. She was a witch, with magical powers. And she was going to a chool that taught how to use those powers. Kat continues down the alleyand bought her cauldron, phials, brassscales, and went to the Apothecary to buy a basic set of potion ingrediants, then went across the street to Flourean Foruescue's Ice Cream Parlor to get an ice cream cone. After all, she hadn't eaten since the sandwitch that afternoon.  
  
Kat sat down and started eating her ice cream as her thoughts turned to the events of that day.Her musings were interrupted by a pair of loud, red-headed boys that had entered the shop.  
  
"That was great!"  
  
"Did you see the look on that great git's face?" They walked ot the counter, bought two very large raspberry, chocolate, mint, and pecan ice cream cones and sat down across from her.  
  
"Um..." she said and cleared her throat to try and get their attention,"Hello?"  
  
"Oh." The one to her right looked up and said,"I'm sorry, was someone sitting here?" He grinned and she could tell that he didn't really care if anyone was sitting there.  
  
"No," she said,"Just wanted to say hi 's all."  
  
The other one looked up and said," Well, then hi! I'm Fred and this-" He turned to his brother, gesturing like he was presenting a dog at a dog show. "Is my brother. C'mon, turn around."The first boy stood and turned with his arms out. "His name is-"  
  
"I can introduce myself, thank you very much," he said and sat back down. He looked through the liner of his jacket as if searching for something. "It has to be here somewhere. Oh, yes, I remember now. My name tag's at home in my other jacket. But I guess since he's Fred, then I must be George." He extended his hand and she took it.  
  
"I'm Kat," she said. Fred grinned and grabbed her other hand, shaking it fiercly. She giggled. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
When they let go of her hands, George said,"You're starting at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know that?" she said. He pointed to the school supply list which she had been reading earlier.  
  
"George and I are starting this year, to. Aren't we, George?" Fred said. George nodded.  
  
  
They payed for their ice creams, then went to the book store, Flourish and Blotts. They all got the books on the supply list and Kat bought Hogwarts: A History and Quidditch Through the Ages and a few other books. They were about to leave when Fred, who had been leading them, twirling his wand between his fingers, suddenly stopped, causing Kat and George to skid to a halt.  
  
George looked angrily at his brother, but when he saw what had caused him to stop, his breath quickening as a dreamy expression crossed his face. There stood a shelf with three copies of 1000 Pranks: With Tips For Maximum Damage.Kat, who was obviously the only one in the group who was still on the planet, pulled out a copy and flipped through the pages. There was an introduction by the authors, detailed diagrams of the procedure and precautions for each prank, and a picture of the outcome of each, usually involving one very strange looking boy with a long, crooked nose and greasy hair.  
  
George was the first to come to, so he explained their fascination with the book. "I've heard of it before," he said,"It's supposed to have all the best tricks in it." He picked up a copy of it and flipped to a page with the same ugly boy, this time with flourescent green hair and no pants, his underwear flashing between reading "Snape Is A Loser!", "Slytherin Sucks!", and "MWPP 4 EVER!". The boy was laying on a lon table, snoring loudly. Kat laughed once she gotover the initial shock of seeing a picture move.  
  
"See?" said Fred.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll get one." She stacked it on her other books and waited for Fred to grab one. But instead of Fred picking up the book, George put his back down, looking very forlorn. "What is it?" Kat asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, we can't afford it," Fred said quietly and started to walk off. George followed him, and after a while, so did Kat, her pile of books a bit heavier.  
  
They all bought the rest of their school supplies and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. Just before they walked through the door from the back yard, Kat threw them each a copy of 1000 Pranks. George stopped short and Fred nearly fainted.  
  
"'Bye, guys! See you in September!" Kat called to them as she ran to her mother. George looked up, his mouth hanging open, then burst into a grin and lifted his hand in a wave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Okay, I know that wasn't too good, but the rest of the chapters are way better (I hope.) I have the whole story written out (and two sequals before my computer deleted them) so all I have to do is transfer them to my working computer by writing all of it down in my notebook then copying it onto Word Pad.  
  
R/R, please! But don't flame, even if the story does kind of stink. Any flames will be used to bun my brother's Pokemon cards. (They are evil! EEEEEVIIIILLLL!!!!!!!) 


	2. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept Kat who is looesly (okay, a bit more than loosely) based on me. JK Rowling and Warnerbrothers and a bunch of other people own Harry Potter and I am in no way trying to steal it from them. (Though I wouldn't mind it if I owned Fred or George). I'm not making any money; I haven't made any money in so long, I think I'm even gonna have to make my mom buy me the 5th book if it ever comes out!(Hint, hint, Ms. Rowling!)  
  
  
Rating: PG for it not being like a Disney cartoon (some language and scary moments! puh!)  
  
Characters: Fred, George, and Kat  
  
Summary: Fred and George's years at school before Harry and Ron, as seen through their friend, an original character named Kat...  
  
  
  
KAT by ~:)~Weasley_Gurl~:)~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts  
  
The next month went by in a flash with the only signifigant thing that happened being Kat getting her braces. She awoke on September the 1st to the steady screaming of her alarm clock. George had sent her an owl the night before saying to meet him and Fred between platforms nine and ten at nine o' clock. She left the house at eight and slept all the way there.  
  
It was already 8:56 when she got there and she said a hurried goodbye before grabbing Max and her trunk and racing to the platforms. George was there waiting for her, looking around nervously. She walked over to him, pinning Max to her side so he wouldn't get lost in the midst of all this chaos. When George spotted her, he began jumping up and down, waving her over.  
  
"Hey," Kat said when she reached the barrier,"Where's Fred?" She looked arpund, but couldn't see the second boy anywhere.  
  
"He's putting dungbombs in the Prefects' compartment. Is that your cat?" he asked casually. Suddenly, a face shot through the barrier, causing Kat to jump backwards.  
  
"Hi Kat," said Fred's head,"Well, are you two coming, or what?" Kat was still in a state of minor shock, which contirbuted to her confusion at hearing this.   
  
"What do you mean?" she said, slowly, trying to grasp the logic of a perfectly solid barrier producing Fred's head."I don't see any Hogwarts Express anywhere." This caused George's laughter to intensify, and passers-by turned to stare. Luckily, only one person noticed the head sticking out of the wall: A little girl who ran towards her mother saying,"Mommy! Mommy, I saw a boy's head sticking out of the wall. Really, I did!"  
  
Fred looked at Kat and said, as if speaking to a small child,"What? You don't think we'd have a magic train standing right in the middle of a Muggle train station, do you? It's absurd. There'd be complete chaos, destruction, mabye even the end of the world!" By this time, George had stopped laughing, and before Kat could ask what they were doing at the station if the train wasn't even there,he grabbed her hand, and ran striaght through the barrier, dragging Kat right behind him.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw a scarlet steam engine with the words Hogwarts Express written on the side.While she stood, gawking, Fred grabbed his trunk and ran off towards the train.   
  
"Come on," said Fred as he ran,"I saved us a compartment."  
  
After they put away their trunks and found a place for Max to sleep, they went back onto the platform to say goodbye to the twins' family. A plump woman was standing with a boy and girl, all with the same flaming-red hair as Fred and George. They walked over to the group and  
  
George patted the boy on the shoulder. Mrs. Weasley saw George drop a timed dungbomb into the boy's shirt and promptly removed it, throwing it over her shoulder.  
  
"Hello," she said to Kat,"I'm Molly, Fred and George's mother, and this is Ron, and Ginny. And- oh there they are!" Two older boys had appeared from the doorway to the train. "This is Charlie," she said gestring to the older one,"And this is Percy." The second boy was already wearing his school robes and had horn-rimmed glasses perched on his freckled nose.  
  
Kat shook the hand Percy held out and nodded, smiling. "It's nice to meet you," she said. Percy pushed his glasses further up on his nose.  
  
The twins hugged their mother then they all went back to the train. "Be good!" Mrs Weasley called out as they walked through the door.  
  
"So you have four siblings?" Kat asked as she picked up Max and set him in her lap.  
  
"Five," corrected George,"Bill's in Egypt. He graduated a couple of years ago. Charlie's a seventh year and is the captain of the Quidditch team, Percy's in third year, Ron's nine, he'll be coming to Hogwarts in two years, and Ginny's eight. She's the only girl."  
  
"I feel sorry for your parents," Kat said,"It's hard enough for mine with just me and Peter."  
  
"Hey, the train's moving!" exclaimed Fred. They leaned out the window and waved goodbye as Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny became specs on the horizon. Just as they were sitting back down, a large explosion came from the front of the train.  
  
  
"Dungbombs?" asked Kat. The twins nodded and they all erupted into a fit of laughter. Kat was clutching her stomach and Fred and George were on the floor, rolling with laughter, when the compartment door opened and Percy walked in.  
  
"A large supply of dungbombs just went off in the Prefects' compartment," he said stiffly, glaring at Fred and George,"As I was in the compartment next to them, I decided to investigate. Do any of you have an idea of who did this?"  
  
"Haven't the faintest," gasped Fred between fits of laughter.  
  
"No idea," said George. Percy then turned to Kat, who paused a moment before responding. Her pause was covered by a loud sound which came from George's posterior.  
  
"Hmm, let me think. No. I can't think of anyone. Who would play such an- an awful prank?" George roared as his laughter increased, and Percy shifted his gaze to the twins again.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he demanded,"I don't see anything funny."  
  
"You wouldn't," whispered Fred as George controlled his laughter long enough to say,"Kat just told us about how a giant pig chased her brother around the yard last Christmas." Percy shrugged.  
  
"Well," he said,"It was nice meeting you, Kat. Be sure to study." Just as he turned to leave, a rat's head poked out of his pocket. He poked at it and said,"Down, Scabbers.", before leaving.  
  
They just sat there for a second, Fred and George still laughing and Kat thinking. After a while she shrugged and said, almost to herself, but loud enough for Fred and George to hear,"Giant pig?!"  
  
  
  
After they had controlled themselves, there came a knock at the door, which slid open, revealing a little witch with a cart, who offered them some candy. Kat bought some of everything that looked good and gave everything chocolate to Fred and George, who hadn't bought anything.  
  
"Why aren't you eating anything chocolate?" asked Fred around a mouthful of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Imalurchic," said Kat, then swallowed the cauldron cake she had been eating. "I'm allergic. Haven't been able to touch the stuff in two years."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" said George, sounding vaguely reminiscent of how Kat imagined Mrs. Weasley would. "Well, then it's time for Bernie Bott's every flavor beans."  
  
He pulled a bag out of the stack of sweets. Kat took a brown one, bit into it, and gagged. "It tastes like mud!" she exclaimed and threw the rest of it on the floor. Fred pulled out one, this time blue. They braced themselves, but when he bit into it, they relaxed.  
  
"Ah, the sweet taste of blueberry," he said, happily.  
  
"Give me that!" said George, and grabbed the bag from his brother's hand. He reached in and pulled out a sickly-looking greenish-yellow one.  
  
"I dunno, George," said Kat,"That one's kinda funny looking." George grinned and popped it into his mouth, promptly spitting it out.   
  
"Argh! Bogies!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Told you, didn't I?" said Kat, triumphantly, before picking up a light pink one and biting into it. Strawberry.  
  
  
  
They changed into their robes, talked about their families, Quidditch, which Kat had become quite fond of, and about other things. Time flew and before they knew it, they were coming to a stop. They exited the train, and heard someone calling them over.  
  
"Oy! Firs' years over here!" A booming voice rose over the comotion. They looked to their right and saw a large figure, three times the size of a normal man, standing by some boats. "No more'n four ter a boat. Oh! New Weasleys!" the giant said when he spotted Fred and George.  
  
They climbed into a boat and sat in it along with a boy with dreadlocks. When all the first years had found a boat, they headed toward the other side. As they crossed the lake, a large castle came into view.   
  
They reached the other side and climbed out of the boat before following the man up some steps. At the top of the staircase was a witch, who stood waiting for them.  
  
"Make a line and follow me," said the witch,"My name is Professor McGonagall. I will be your Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts." She led them through hallways until they reached a small room. "There are four houses at Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each of you will be sorted into your houses in a moment. When you are here, you may earn house points. Any time you break rules or are not on time to class, a teacher may take house points from you. At the end of the year, the house with the most points gets the house cup. I will be back in a moment to take you to the Great Hall, where you will be sorted." She left the room and everyone began talking at once.  
  
"I wonder how we will be sorted," said a blone girl with pigtails.  
  
"Some sort of test, I imagine," said a boy standing beside her,"I hope I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
"No. Slytherin's by far the best," said a girl on the other side of the room.  
  
"Slytherin! That's a laugh. I sure hope I'm not in Slytherin," said a small boy.  
  
"I just hope I get into a house at all. I don't know much magic," a skinny girl beside Kat said.  
  
Kat turned to Fred and George and asked, worriedly,"Did any of your brothers tell you how the sorting works?"  
  
"No," said George,"All I could get out of them was Charlie telling me you have to use your head."  
  
"But what does that m-" Kat was cut off as the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. She took them out to a platform facing the rest of the school. In front of them was a stool with a hat on it. A rip formed near the brim and it began to sing:  
  
"Oh, long ago, four wizards wise,  
Started a school, different traits did they prise.  
Valiant Godric Gryffindor preferred the brave at heart,  
Quick-witted Rowena Ravenclaw fancied those who were smart,  
Loyal Helga Hufflepuff prized those steadfast and true,  
Sly Salazar Slytherin chose cunning for his crew.  
They sorted and they chose and thus the school got stronger,  
Each generation passed and the four had got no younger,  
They formed a way to sort the kids after they were gone,  
Oh, that their beloved school could continue on.  
I was made to sort the students into a different crowd,  
So they could continue to make the founders proud.  
So put me on, I'll see where you belong,  
Whether loyal or clever, sneaky or strong."  
  
The song ended and the hall vibrated with the sound of the entire school's applause.  
  
"That's it," hissed Fred,"We just have to try on a hat. Well, that's easy."  
  
"When I call your name, please step forward and put the hat on, then proceed to the table whose name the hat calls out," McGonagall said,"Allison, Daniel."  
  
Daniel walked up to the hat and put it on. A second later, it screamed out "Hufflepuff!"  
  
Bell, Katie became a Gryffindor.  
  
Brady, Kyle became a Hufflepuff.  
  
Cameron, Susanna was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
Duran, Laura and Evans, Anna became Ravenclaws. And so it went until McGonagall called out "Hammilton, Kaitelyn."  
  
George, who was standing beside her, turned and gave her a reassuring smile, which Kat returned, crossing her fingers. She walked over to the stool and put the het on her head. It fell right over her eyes, blocking out her view of the other students.  
  
"Hmm... interesting. Very interesting. Clever, yes, very clever. Mind your studies and a need to outsmart others. Well, it's almost too easy, but- Well, no use arguing an obvious point, eh? Well, then, you shall be a RAVENCLAW!" The last word vibrated in her eardrums as the hat said it out loud, and she pulled it off her head, and walked towards the Ravenclaw table. Just before she sat down, Kat glanced up at Fred, then at a very unhappy-looking George.  
  
After about a half-hour, Fred's name was called out. About two seconds after the hat touched his head, it said,"Gryffindor!" Kat's mouth dropped open and her throat went tight. If Fred's in Gryffindor, then-  
  
"Weasley, George!" He caught her eye and winked, smiling weakly. He put on the hat and a second later, "Gry-" It stopped halfway through the word. Kat could see George gripping the stool, seemingly concentrating very hard on something.  
  
Twenty minutes passed and everyone was getting nervous. Professor McGonagall had moved up to the high table and was whispering with the wizard sitting at the center. She had stood up and was heading to the chair when, suddenly the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"   
  
George removed the hat from his head and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where everyone was cheering. He kept his eyes trained on the table, not looking up when the old wizard began to speak, or responding to his brother's feeble attempts at joking.  
  
When everyone had eaten, except Kat, who had lost her appetite, they began to head off towards the dormitories, the first years following the Prefects. Kat stood and caught George's eye one last time before following the crowd of other first-year Ravenclaws.   
  
They walked down passages and corridors until they reached a painting of a short, skinny witch with light brown hair. Kat only had seconds to marvel at the fact that the portrait moved before the Prefect, John Brown, announced the password ("Wisdom") and it swung open, revealing an entry way leading into a commons, which was all in navy blue and bronze. She and the other girls climbed up the staircase to their room, while the boys went up another.  
  
As she climbed into bed, Kat thought of something her father used to tell her when she had a bad day. "Don't worry, princess. It'll all seem better in the morning."  
  
It'll all seem better in the morning, she thought,It'll all... yawn...seem better.. in the.. morning. "Puh."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The last word is something I say. It's short for puh-leese. Like, "Yeah,right.", only short. Sorry if this chapter really stinks, but I just read over the original copy of it and I had Kat and George really over-reacting so I had to completely overhaul the last part.   
  
R/R. No "this story sucks big time"s or stuff like that though, unless you give me reasons why, please.   
  
Thanx bunches and heaps to hailey (),CatyZ, and Laera Darkwolf for reviewing!!! I love that y'all liked my story. You reviewers are the best! And thanx to Zirox, even though you didn't review AND you haven't read my story, you still helped bunches on that last story I worte. 


	3. Matches, Feathers, and Dungbombs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did, then I wouldn't be looking around my house for quarters, hoping to find enough change to buy a laptop.The excerpt on Chasers comes from "Quidditch Through the Ages".   
Summary: Fred and George's first year at Hogwarts as seen through the eyes of their friend, an original character named Kat.  
Rating: PG (Because it would scare Barney and he scares me!)  
  
  
  
Kat by ~:)~Weasley_Gurl~:)~  
  
Chapter 3: Matches, Feathers, and Dungbombs  
  
Kat woke the next morning feeling decidedly hungry. I wonder why, she thought and rolled over to look at her alarm clock. But she didn't see any alarm clock. She didn't see her desk, or her dresser, or her computer, either.There were four other beds in the room, each with blue sheets and someone sleeping on them. She heard a soft purring coming from the foot of her bed and looked down, noticing Max curled up at her feet. She suddenly realized where she was, and got out of bed, pulling on one of her school robes.   
  
Kat grabbed her Quidditch Thorugh The Ages book and walked down to the Common Room. There was a giant grandfather clock in the room which read four-thirty. Kat found an armchair near the fire, and curled up in it, reading her book.  
  
"The Chasers  
Chaser is the oldest position in Quidditch, as the game once consisted wholly of goal-scoring. The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and score ten points for every time they get it through one of the goal hoops. The only signifigant change in Chasing came about in 1884, one year after the substitution of goal hoops for goal baskets. A new rule was introduced, which ststed..."   
  
She was just starting to understand the complexity of Quidditch, when she heard footsteps coming from the staircase. She looked up and saw the girl with the pigtails from the night before walking down. Kat looked at the clock and saw that she had been reading for almost an hour.  
  
"Hi," the girl said brightly,"I'm Anna. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so..." She held up a copy of Hogwarts, A History.  
  
"Really?" said Kat,"Me, too. I'm Kat Hammilton. Have you ever read Quidditch Through The Ages?" She stood and heard a scream of protest from Max as she accidentally stepped on his tail. "Oh, hi Max!" she said as she picked him up and began petting him.  
  
"Oh, what a beautiful cat!" exclaimed Anna,"I love cats. I would have bough one myself, but I couldn't have a cat and an owl and owls are just so interesting, you know? They carry your mail and have those huge eyes and nobody has an owl where I come from so I got an owl instead of a cat. But cats are just so cute!" She said all this so quickly that Kat thought she would pass out if she didn't take a breath soon. "Can I pet him? Will he bite? His coat's so shiny! And look at those eys." She spotted the book Kat had left on the chair and began talking again,"Quidditch sounds so exciting. I'm really looking forward to learning how to fly. How about you?"  
  
"Oh, I am," said Kat, eagerly,"I've already read Flying Made Easy and Quidditch Through The Ages. My friend, George..." She stopped at the mention of George.  
  
"You mean George Weasley, don't you?" Anna said,"He's the one who took so long getting sorted.I wondered- You'll see each other all the time, you know? I bet we have tons of classes with the Gryffindors. You'll see." She sat down on the couch next to the armchair Kat had just vacated. "Now what about your friend, George?"  
  
"George and Fred are huge Quidditch fans. Their brother, Charlie, is the captain of the Gryffindor team."  
  
Anna looked at the clock. "Six o' clock," she said,"Think breakfast is ready yet?"  
  
"Let's go see,"said Kat,"I'm starved. I didn't eat a thing last night." So they went up to their room and dropped off their books before heading downstairs.  
  
The teachers were there along with a few students. Kat and Anna sat down at the Ravenclaw table and started piling food on their plates.  
  
"Hey, look!" Anna said,"They're handing out schedules." A Prefect walked over and handed them a pair of schedules. "Transfiguration first. And look, it's with the Gryffindors!"   
  
They walked into class ten minutes later and sat down beside Fred and George. Anna saw her chance and immediately started talking.  
  
"This class is going to be so much fun!" she said,"I was reading A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration the other day and I found it very interesting. It is supposed to be one of the most difficult forms of magic, of course. So I may not be any good at it. What if I can't do any of it? That would be so embarrasing! But it still sounds like so much fun..."  
  
"Does she always talk this much?" George whispered to Kat.  
  
"She scared me this morning," Kat said back,"I thought she might pass out. You get used to it though."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in and the entire class got quiet, even, miraculously, Anna. "Transfiguration is a very had and dangerous form of magic," McGonagall said, in a no-nonsense tone of voice,"Anyone foolish enough to goof off in my class will leave." She then turned to her desk and transfigured it into a pig, then promptly returned it to desk-form.   
  
"Now take out your quills and parchment," she said,"And we will begin notes on a basic form of Transfiguration."  
  
After taking several pages of notes, they were each given a match and were told to change it into a needle. Kat changed it instantly and Anna managed to make hers sort of pointy. The twins' matches remained matches, though they were able to conduct a rather amusing sword fight with them.  
  
'Mabye I'm not so far behind,' thought Kat on the way to her next class. Her talent in Transfiguration didn't seem to stretch as far as Herbology, however, or, for that matter, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, or History of Magic. In fact, as the week stretched on and Kat observed more and more classes, it seemed the only other class she seemed to be any good at was Potions.  
  
They say Snape favored Slytherins. Favored, however, was not the way Kat would have put it. She had always loved cooking, and having already read Magical Drafts and Potions, seemed to be a natural at the hated class. Kat's talent in the class only seemed to make Snape hate her all the more, though.  
  
  
  
All in all, when the last of Friday's classes were over, Kat was glad for the break. She lounged in an armchair Saturday morning, watching boredly as Anna tried to explain the Wingardium Leviosa spell.   
  
"Now nice and long," said Anna,"WinGARdium LeviOsa." She pointed her wand at the feather on the table, which flew five feet into the air before gliding gently back down to the table. Kat tried the same, pointing her wand roughly at the feather and saying the words. It rose only a couple of centimeters before rolling off the table.  
  
"Kat," Anna said,"This isn't Transfigurtion. Your wand doesn't just sit there; try moving it around." She made a sweeping gesture with her own ivory-colored wand, then gestured for Kat to do so also.  
  
"Alright," Kat said,"But it's not going to work." She twireled her wand about,again saying the words. The feather rose a good three feet, then drifted slowly back down to the table.  
  
"See," said Anna,"I told you you could do it! Now let's go find George so we can get to working on that essay for Binns."  
  
Kat and Anna packed their bags and climbed out the portrait hole. They found George in the library, amidst a large pile of books, pouring over a particularly thick volume. Kat sat down beside him and started reading over his shoulder.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.   
  
George looked up for a second before returning to his book. "I'm looking for something," he muttered. Kat glanced at the title of a few of the books: Pranksters of the 20th Century, Tricky Tricksters: A Guide To Complicated Pranks, and Magical Mayhem.  
  
"George," said Anna,"Why do you need all these books on pranks?"  
  
"Looking for one." was his short answer. Kat pulled the book out of his hand and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh, alright," he said,"Fred thinks it's about time we get started on the detention record. I agree, of course, but unlike my dear brother, I would like my first detention to be special. He says that's okay if I can find a really good prank that we can pull off. So, if you would please-" He reached for the book.   
  
Kat was already skimming through it, looking for something they could use. "What about this one?" she asked, pointing to one page.  
  
"Nah," said George,"We need three people to pull that one off. Lee Jordan might help, but I doubt he could do Wingardium Leviosa any better than Fred or I."  
  
"But this one's perfect. Can't any if your friends do the spell?" Kat said.  
  
"Not that I can think of," said George.  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Anna,"Kat can do the spell. We were just practising it.She did it perfectly."  
  
"Yeah after about a million tries," protested Kat.  
  
"You can do the Wingardium Leviosa spell?" George asked, ignoring her comment.  
  
"I just told you," she said, getting annoyed,"It took me forever to get it right."  
  
It was no use, though. George had already set a pencil down in the middle of the table and was looking at her expectantly.   
  
"Oh, alright," said Kat,"I'll give it a try." She pulled out her wand and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" boredly. (A/N: Is boredly even a word?)The pencil rose about five feet in the air, then glided back down onto the table, much to Kat's annoyance. "How come it wasn't that easy in class?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," said George,"That was great. So will you do it?" He looked pleadingly at her. She sighed and nodded.  
  
  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this', thought Kat. She was crouched behind a suit of armor, wand pulled out of her robes, ready to cast a spell. George waved to her from his hiding place behind a statue of a young looking witch, signalling that he was ready. Kat looked at the staircase where Fred was by a bag of peacock feathers and a bucket of melted chocolate. There had only been one thing Kat had insisted on if they were to do this: that she wouldn't get caught. Kat waved at Fred who dropped a single feather on the ground.  
  
George activated the first set of dungbombs. The stench rose and fileed her nose as she was knocked backwards a bit by the force of the explosion. Her ears began to ring, but she soon recovered. She pulled her robes up to her nose to filter out some of the smell the dungbombs produced.   
  
Then Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, walked in. Kat concentrated every ounce of energy she had on levitating the twenty-some pounds of fur off the ground, saying the spell and jerking her wand up violently. Mrs. Norris flew into the air so quickly, Kat couldn't stop her before she hit the ceiling with a loud meow. Kat cringed. 'Well, at least we know I can do the spell now', she thought.  
  
She heard the second set of dungbombs go off at the other side of the room and sat back to wait for Filch to come. She didn't have to wait for long. Not a minute after the last of the dungobmbs went off, the sound of feet running down the hallway could be heard.  
  
Professor Severus Snape came running into the room. Fred, not knowing that it was Snape and not Filch under him, threw the chocolate then the peacock feathers over the railing. George obviosly hadn't realized who it was either, for at that moment, he jumped out from behind the statue and cheered.  
  
Snape looked back and forth between Fred and George. "Weasley! Weasley! Come here at once!" he commanded. They crept slowly closer. When they were close enough to hear, Snape hissed,"Where is the other?"  
  
George jumped a bit at the sound of the professor's knowing tone, but calmed himself enough to say,"The other what, sir?"  
  
"The other person, Mr. Weasley! The other culprit. I happen to know it takes three to pull off this particular attack. One to throw the chocolate and peacock feathers, one to cause the distraction, and one-" his gaze shifted to Mrs. Norris, then drifted down to the suit of armor Kat was crouched behind, and his face contorted to what could have either been a grin or a sneer,"one to lift the cat."  
  
"Professor, you're wrong," said Fred,"We worked alone."  
  
"Who did the Wingardium Leviosa spell?" Snape snapped,"Certainly not one of you. And it's no use trying to cover for her. It would be much easier if Hammilton just came clean."  
  
"I- I- I-"  
  
"I did." Kat stepped out from behind the armor. She snapped her wand down and Mrs. Norris floated to the ground.  
  
  
  
Thanx to CatyZ, Kat(yes it is ironic), IceByrd67, and Greenleaf Arrow for reviewing chapter 2 and Kali Shadow for reviewing the first part of this chapter. 


	4. Consequences

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. 'Cept Kat, Anna, a computer (which I share with my ugly git of a brother), and a useless plot which I'm sharing with all of you...  
  
RATING: PG (because I'm so annoyed that book #5's not out yet, there's no telling what I may let slip.)  
  
SUMMARY: Fred and George's first year at Hogwarts as told by a friend of theirs, an original character named Kat.  
  
  
Author's Note: Here's my excuse for not updating in so long-   
1- I like to read other people's fics too that's how I spend most of my time on the computer.  
2- I only get every other day on the computer anyway.   
3- I have school, which means homework before computer. 8th grade science sucks!  
4- I've been trying to get into this school I want to go to next year. Had to interview once.  
5- My little brother keeps messing with the computer so our Internet is down half the time.  
  
So that's why I haven't updated in forever. And it might be a while before I update again because Mum and Dad have said I only get 2 days a week on the computer this summer which was when I was going to type the rest of the story. Sorry to anyone who actually wants me to get the chapters up.  
  
  
  
  
? by Weasley-Gurl   
  
  
Chapter 4: Consequences  
  
"I can't believe you just did that," George said to Kat. They were on their way to Dumbledore's office. Snape was leading the way, his eyes trained straight ahead as if willing them to reach the office quicker. They reached a stone gargoyle and Snape said, in a low hiss, "Fizzing Wizzbees". The gargoyle jumped aside and they began to ascend the staircase.   
  
"Fizzing Wizzbees. Rather goofy name for a password, don't you think?" Fred said quietly.   
  
Kat turned to face him, making sure he wasn't joking, before saying, "You're crazy."  
  
"What?" Fred said defensively, "I just think it's a bit of a strange thing for the Headmaster's password to be.   
  
The room was empty when they entered it, so Snape went to find Dumbledore, leaving them to sit back and wait. They were all quiet for a moment, before Fred spoke up. "I wonder what our punishment'll be."  
  
"Snape'll probably come up with some form of torture that'll keep us in the hospital wing for days," said George.  
  
"Well," said Fred,"The worst thing they could do is expel us." They all cringed and fell back into an uneasy silence.  
  
The door opened and Dumbledore entered the room, followed by a very happy looking Snape. Kat's first thought as she saw the professor was that Snape's smile only served to make him look more menacing.  
  
"You may leave now, Severus," Dumbledore said shortly, "I would like to speak with the children alone." Snape seemed about to object to this, then thought better of it, turned, and left.  
  
"First off," Dumbledore said in a soft tone, "I would like to express how disappointed I am in each of you." 'I wish he would just yell at us and get it over with,' thought Kat, 'I hate it when adults say they're disappointed in me.' "Professor Snape has informed me that along with destruction of school property, you have also used magic to lift Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, into the air, caused two of the suits of armor which were in that corridor to go into hiding, and have been storing chocolate pudding from meals in your room, which you purposely dumped on a professor. I also noticed, when Professor Snape took me through the corridor you were in, that a dungbnomb blew up not two feet from where Miss Hammilton was hiding. I assume you have had a headache for the past few minutes, Kaitelyn?"  
  
"Yes sir," Kat said, stunned, "My ears have been ringing."  
  
"I assume that you all knew what you were doing?" They all nodded. "Then I have no choice but to punish you accordingly. For damage to school property, Mr. Weasley," he glanced at George, whose ears turned a faint pink color, "Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor. For disrespectful conduct, namely covering with chocolate and peacock feathers, to a teacher, Mr. Weasley," this time he looked towards Fred, "Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor. For the use of magic in hallways with the intent of harm to an animal, Miss Hammilton, twenty points will be taken from Ravenclaw and use of magic outside of classrooms is strictly prohibited until such time as I see fit." Kat choked down a cry of protest. "You will all have detention every night for a month, to be assigned by Mr. Filch. Do you have anything to say?" They all shook their heads no. "Then you are dismissed. Miss Hammilton, I would suggest that you visit Madame Pompfrey for your head." Kat nodded and they all stood and exited.  
  
  
No one spoke for a while. Finally, Fred drew in a breath and whispered, "Wow. What'll Mum say when she hears this?"  
  
"I don't imagine she'll be too happy," said Kat, bitterly, "I don't know why- One thing's for sure, I'm never going to do anything this stupid again."  
  
"I shouldn't have asked you," said George, "You got it worse than Fred or me and it was our idea in the first place." He leaned against a statue and rested his elbow on the man's right ear. The statue fell over.   
  
"Well that was graceful," Kat said as she helped him set it upright. "We're all just on our best bloody luck to-" She stopped when she noticed something.  
  
"It's got a hole under it!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
"It must be one of those secret passageways Charlie's always on about," said George as he stuck his head down it, "Let's see where it leads."  
  
"No!" said Kat. George looked up, already waist-deep down into the hole, his blue eyes showing his bewilderment. "I don't feel like getting expelled today, thank you very much. Breaking rules isn't exactly my cup of tea and I'm too hungry to go about exploring mysterious holes that probably don't even lead anywhere. So, if you'll excuse me-" She stalked off leaving the twins behind.  
  
George was still staring wide-eyed at where she had been standing when Fred tapped him. "What?" he asked, irritably.  
  
"A bit too much like Perce, isn't she?" Fred said and nodded in the direction Kat had walked off.   
  
"Yeah," said George, "She really can be no fun sometimes."  
  
"That's a Ravenclaw for you, always thinking before acting, takes all the fun out of life. And that logic of hers is gonna get in the way."  
  
"Whatever," said George as he lowered himself farther into the hole, "It's her loss."  
  
Fred jumped in after his brother. "Hey, George, you ever wonder why Percy wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw?"  
  
  
Kat entered the potions classroom where they were to serve their first detention at eight o' clock that evening. Fred, George, and Professor Snape were already there, waiting for her.  
  
"You will be pickling newts' brains," said Professor Snape, "My supplies are running low." He pulled a large barrel, jars, pickling solution, and a book from behind his desk, which was covered in something gray that Kat didn't like the look of. "You should find everything you will need to know in here," he said, setting the book in front of George. He turned and was about to leave when he said, "Oh, and no magic is to be used."  
  
Pickling newts' brains was, if possible, more disgusting than it sounds. Not halfway through the barrel, Fred leaned back in his chair and groaned.   
  
"Think he's mad about the chocolate or the feathers?" he said lazily.  
  
"Neither," said Kat, "I think Snape just naturally hates us. His sole purpose in life is to find legal ways to torture students."  
  
"Or maybe he's mad and he naturally hates us," said George as he sealed another jar.  
  
"You know this might come in handy sometime," said Kat, closing her eyes and trying not to notice the odors the barrels emitted.   
  
"Don't start with that crap, Kat," said George, "It's one o' clock in the morning, I'm covered in goo, and we still have half the barrel to go. I don't think I can take you rambling on about how knowing how to make pickled newts' brains will be useful later on in life."   
  
And so they continued, stopping every couple of hours to stretch. Fred fell asleep at one point and they allowed him to stay like that until George pointed out that they needed the third set of hands.  
  
  
They finished around five thirty and headed their separate ways. Kat took a long shower, trying to scour the residue from under her fingernails and wash the dried solution from her skin and hair. She walked out just as Anna was waking up.  
  
"I guess this means I'm not going to get any sleep," Kat said, collapsing onto her bed.  
  
"What did they make you do?" asked Anna.  
  
"Pickled newts' brains- whole barrel of 'em. Just got do- do- done." Kat replied, stifling a yawn, her voice muffled by her pillow.  
  
"Go ahead and get some sleep," said Anna, "I'll come and wake you up before Transfiguration. And I'll try to get some food for you from breakfast."  
  
Kat gagged at the thought of food. "Or not," said Anna hastily.   
  
  
Kat walked into the Transfiguration classroom two hours later, looking more or less awake. George was asleep with his head on the desk and Fred was standing in front of him, swaying back and forth. Kat took her usual seat beside George and poked him in the shoulder.  
  
"McGonagall doesn't like it when you sleep through her class," she said. (George muttered that McGonagall could go do something that Kat imagined Mrs. Weasley wouldn't approve of.) She shook him hard and said, "Just hang in there for an hour or so and you can sleep through History of Magic."  
  
George shook himself awake and managed to look a little more awake. "Why weren't you at breakfast?" he asked drowsily.  
  
"I was sleeping. I wouldn't have been able to eat after that detention anyway," said Kat.  
  
The late bell rang and Professor McGonagall walked in. She set down the box she had been carrying and said in her usual no-nonsense voice, " Since you lot are set on not learning the most basic technique taught in this class, I have decided that today we will be working in groups. Each group will get two matches. You may help each other, but each student must transfigure their own match into a needle before the end of class." She started calling out the groups: " Spinnet, Jordan. Bell, Duran. Matthews, Johnson. Peters, Stevens. Evans, Weasley. Hammilton, Weasley." Kat and Anna both raised their hands. "Yes?" said McGonagall.  
  
"Which Weasley?" said Kat.  
  
"Well-" Everyone laughed as she scanned the list. "Well. George, of course."  
  
McGonagall finished calling out names then handed out the needles. Kat pointed her wand at one of the two sitting between her and George, and changed it into a perfect needle. She looked over at George, who was poking at his match, saying the spell repeatedly, with no results.  
  
"No, no," said Kat, grabbing his wrist gently. "First, you need to hold your wand like this." She demonstrated with her own wand. "Then, you point the wand straight at the match, no silly waving like in Charms."   
  
George tried it again, this time causing the match to turn silver. "See. Easy, huh?" Kat said. She looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking their way.  
  
"Ms. Hammilton, I would like a word. Will you come into the hall with me for a moment?"  
  
They walked out into the hallway. McGonagall shut the door behind them and Kat heard the students still in the room erupt into conversation.   
  
"Kaitelyn, I saw how you helped Mr. Weasley back there. George's grades are less than satisfactory, and I want him to pass this class. All fondness aide, I have no wish to have him or his brother disrupting my class any longer than they have to. So, I'm willing to make a deal with you."   
  
"A deal, Professor?" Kat asked, uncertainly.   
  
"A deal, Ms. Hammilton. If you will agree to tutor George for the remainder of the year, I will see what I can do about lifting your restriction on using magic outside of classrooms." The smallest shade of a smile appeared on her face.  
  
Kat wondered faintly just how many people knew about her punishment before realizing that McGonagall was Fred's and George's head of House and that she and Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw House, would have to know.  
  
"Ms. Hammilton?" Professor McGonagall said faintly.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am," said Kat, "Of course I'll tutor George. But, I don't exactly know how to teach."  
  
"Just do what you did in there," said Professor McGonagall, "I think all George needs is a little… incentive." 


End file.
